Body n soul
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: Youngjae pingsan, siapa yang akan menolongnya? "Singkirkan tangan busukmu!"/"Yah kau-"/"aku merindukanmu." ok saya ga pinter bikin sumary. langsung baca aja DaeJae!


**Body n Soul**

Body n Soul

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Cast: B.A.P

Pair : Daejae

OC: Kim Ryuzuki ( Himchan dongsaeng)  
Jung Yong In ( Daehyun dongsaeng)

Sumary: Youngjae pingsan, siapa yang akan menolongnya?  
"Singkirkan tangan busukmu!"/"Yah kau-"/"aku merindukanmu."  
ok saya ga pinter bikin sumary. langsung baca aja DaeJae!

Warn: Typo, OOC, OOT , YAOI and DAEJAE!

Ga usah repot-repot ngeflame pair.  
Buat yg ga suka langsung Back aja.  
Happy reading readerdeul.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pertama bertemu denganmu

Mungkin kau sudah menjadi bagian terpenting di hidupku

Kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan

Dan aku tau, kau selalu berusaha melengkapi kekuranganku

Doaku, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Saranghanda.

-Jung Daehyun to Yoo Youngjae-

Daehyun Pov

Mungkin ini akan terdengar aneh, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa chesecake.  
Bagiku chesecake sudah setara dengan musik dan menari, mereka telah masuk kedalam setiap saraf tubuhku.  
Ah, baiklah itu terkesan hiperbola tapi memang itulah tujuan hidupku.

Yah, kira-kira seperti itu, tapi ternyata tujuan hidupku akhir-akhir ini berubah, setelah aku menemukan sesosok namja manis yang pingsan di gang ke arah rumahku.

Daehyun Pov End

~DaeJae~

.

.

.  
Normal Pov

Jung Daehyun tampak memelankan langkah kakinya, suara petir membuat dirinya bergegas mengambil payung di dalam tasnya.  
"Aish, kenapa harus hujan sekarang." Rutuk Daehyun, yang terlihat kesulitan membuka payungnya.

Tik...Tik...Tik..

Air mulai turun, Daehyun kini tampak semakin panik dengan payungnya.

JEDEEER...

Suara petir yang menggelegar membuat Daehyun bergidik ngeri.  
Suasana malam yang gelap dan sepi semakin membuat Daehyunsemakin mempercepat langkahnya, Kini ia sudah masuk gang ke arah rumahnya, tinggal belok 1 blok lagi maka dia akan segera sampai di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.  
BRUG

BRUG

PLAK

"Lepaskan tangan busukmu!" teriak sesosok namja yang terhimpit diantara tembok dan sosok tinggi kekar pria paruh baya dengan asap yang senantiasa mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Hey, kau galak juga eoh? ahjussi hanya ingin bermain, mau kan? ayo kita pergi ke-"

DUG

"Arrrrrggggggghhhhhh! Kurang ajar! apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"  
Ahjussi tadi tampak memegangi bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah mendapat tendangan telak dari namja yang terpojok tadi.  
Namun malang, ketika namja itu hendak lari, ahjussi tadi sudah memukul tengkuknya dengan sebilah kayu yang ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

BRUG

Namja malang itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tik..Tik...Tik..

Air tampak turun dengan perlahan, ahjussi yang tadinya hendak membawa namja itu mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan tubuh namja itu tergeletak begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sudah dekat dengan ujung jalan, tinggal belok ke kanan maka ia akan segera sampai rumah.

TAP

TAP

"O, apa itu?" Daehyun tampak mengernyit bingung saat mendapati ada sesuatu yang tergeletak di kubangan air, dengan payung yang masih setia melindunginya dari guyuran hujan, Daehyun mencoba mendekat.

"OMMOO!"Teriak Daehyun kaget, Ia bergegas mendekati sosok namja yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan mengecek denyut nadinya.

'Masih hidup' batin Daehyun. Payungnya ia buang begitu saja dan segera membawa tubuh namja yang basah kuyup itu ke punggungnya.

'Bertahanlah' rapal Daehyun di tengah acaranya berlari menerjang hujan yang semakin deras.

"Yong In, buka pintunya! Palliyaa!" Teriak Daehyun begitu sampai di depan rumah kontrakannya.

Cklek

"Oppa, apa-apaan sih, kena-"

"OMMO! UWAAAAAA! MAYAT!" Yong In berteriak histeris ketika melihat kakaknya menggendong sesosok tubuh basah yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Yah, dia belum mati. Minggir!"  
Daehyun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan menurunkan tubuh namja yang kini mulai membiru itu di atas sofa ruang tamu.  
Yong In tampak masih shock dan berdiri mematung melihat kakaknya sibuk membawa keluar selimut dari kamar.

"Yongie, cepat ambilkan handuk dan air panas!"perintah Daehyun.

Tangan Daehyun bergerak cepat melucuti pakaian basah namja itu dan menutupnya dengan selimut sembari menunggu dongsaengnya mengambil air hangat.

"Ini oppa," ucap Yong in sembari meletakan dua handuk bersih dan baskom berisi air panas.

"Yongie buatkan bubur dan teh panas." perintah Daehyun lagi.

"Baik oppa." jawab Yong in sembari bergegas masuk ke dapur.

Setelah Yong in masuk ke dapur Daehyun dengan cepat membersihkan tubuh namja itu dan memakaikannya piyama, tak lupa Daehyun memakaikan 4 lapis selimut tebal agar suhu tubuh namja itu bisa normal kembali.

"Oppa, ganti baju dulu. Biar aku yang menjaganya." Ucap Yong in yang datang dengan nampan berisi dua gelas air panas dan dua mangkuk bubur.

"Terima kasih Yongie," balas Daehyun sembari membawa baju basah milik namja yang masih pingsan itu ke arah kamar mandi.

Namja dengan surai hitam itu tampak masih menutup matanya, bibirnya yang penuh itu masih senantiasa terkatup rapat. Pipi bulatnya tampak sedikit memerah karena demam, Yong in yang melihat perubahan itu segera meletakkan tangannya di dahi namja itu.

"Aigoo, panas sekali."

Yong in bergegas menuju ke ujung ruangan di mana kotak p3k berada, mengambil beberapa obat dan bergegas kembali duduk di samping namja yang kini tampak bergetar kedinginan.

Yong in bergegas membuka plester penurun panas dan menempelkan di dahi namja itu, suara gemeletuk gigi yang saling beradu tampak perlahan menghilang, dan perlahan suhu tubuh namja itu terlihat mulai stabil. Daehyun yang telah selesai mandi bergegas mendekati dongsaengnya.

"Oppa makan dulu dan minum ini." Yong In menyodorkan teh panas dan bubur ayam buatannya. Tak lupa satu strip vitamin ia letakkan di sebelah mangkuk Daehyun.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Yongie, gomawo." ucap Daehyun sembari mengacak surai hitam dongsaengnya.

"Yah! oppa, kau merusak rambutku!" teriak Yong in kesal.

"Eugh."

"Eh?" Yong in tampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung, mencari sumber suara yang ia yakini berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

Daehyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menghampiri namja yang tertidur di belakang adiknya.

"Oppa, dia bangun?" tanya Yong in polos.

"Gwenchana?" sapa Daehyun sembari meletakkan tangannya di dahi namja itu.

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Yong In terlonjak kaget melihat tangan kakaknya di tampar oleh namja yang di tolong kakaknya.

"Yah! kau-"

"Yongie," panggil Daehyun dengan suara rendah. Daehyun tau adiknya marah tapi tetap saja dia masih 13 tahun sedangkan namja itu lebih tua 5 tahun, seumuran dengan Daehyun.

"Tapi oppa, dia-"

"Sst..ingat yang selalu oppa katakan?" tanya Daehyun sembari menarik tubuh adiknya menjauh dari sofa yang di tiduri namja itu.

"Hm..arraseo. Mianheyo oppa." ucap Yong In, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah menahan air mata yang tampak bersiap keluar dari manik foxynya.

"Sst...Uljima Yongie." ucap Daehyun sembari memeluk adiknya yang cengeng itu. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tua mereka, Yong in berubah menjadi lebih cengeng dan pendiam.

"Uhuk!"

Suara batuk yang berasal dari sofa yang di tiduri namja galak tadi, tampak menginterupsi suasana sendu yang tengah terjadi.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali mendekati namja yang di tolongnya tadi, tapi kali ini Daehyun tampak menjaga jarak, takut jika namja itu marah lagi padanya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?! kenapa aku disini? dan kemana bajuku?! kau-"

"Yah! siapapun kau! bisakah kau sopan sedikit? oppa ku telah menyelamatkan mu, kau bisa saja sudah mati sekarang jika-"

"HAJIMA!" Teriakan Daehyun menghentikan Yong in yang tengah dalam suasana hati yang buruk itu.

"OPPA JAHAT!"

DUG

DUG

DUG

BLAM!

Yong in yang kesal berlari naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.  
Ia kecewa dengan kakaknya yang malah memarahinya.

"Aish, jinja.."

"Mianhe, aku yang salah," ucap namja dengan manik hazel yang terlihat redup itu merasa bersalah karena kata-kata kasarnya.

"Haah~ lupakan. Aku tadi membawamu kemari karena menemukanmu pingsan di ujung gang, dan demi penemu chese cake! aku hanya mengganti bajumu. Selebihnya Yong in yang mengobatimu." terang Daehyun dengan raut wajah lelah.

Daehyun kemudian bergegas naik ke kamar adiknya untuk meminta maaf, merasa sangat bersalah karena membentaknya tadi.

Namja itu sadar bahwa namja dan adik perempuannya itu adalah penolongnya, salahkanlah kehidupannya yang tak pernah mendapat perlakuan baik dari orang di sekitarnya.  
Hidupnya telah di penuhi dengan kekerasan, pelecehan dan penghinaan. Sulit baginya untuk menerima kebaikan dari orang lain.  
Dengan langkah gontai, namja dengan pipi bulat dan plester yang masih menempel di dahinya itu, berusaha bangkit dari sofa dan mencoba untuk pergi.  
Tapi, belum ada setengah jalan, kepalanya terasa di belah dengan ribuan kampak tak kasat mata, kakinya terasa berat dan tak bisa di gerakkan lagi.

BRUGH

Suara debaman terdengar hingga lantai atas, ketika namja yang tengah demam itu pingsan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

"Yongie, maafkan oppa, oppa hanya tak ingin ka-"

BRUGH

Daehyun yang tadi masih sibuk menggedor kamar adiknya untuk meminta maaf, bergegas turun ketika mendengar suara debaman dari arah lantai bawah.

TAP

TAP

"Haah~ pingsan lagi." Seru Daehyun lelah. Dengan susah payah Daehyun membawa namja itu ke arah kamarnya, mungkin namja itu tak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, jadi Daehyun memutuskan untuk meminjamkan kamarnya sedangkan dia tidur di sofa.

Dengan langkah lunglai Daehyun menuju ke ruang tamu, setelah mengantarkan beberapa selimut untuk namja yang kini tengah pingsan itu Daehyun tampak mengambil sebutir vitamin di atas meja dan meminumnya.  
Daehyun tampak berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan mematikannya, menata tempat tidur sementara miliknya dan bergegas untuk membaringkan tubuhnya yang menjerit dari tadi meminta untuk di istirahatkan.

.

.

.

Dae&jae

.

.

.

Angin pagi meliukkan tubuhnya, menyentuh dedaunan yang basah, menyambut mentari hangat yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya menyinari bumi dengan begitu hangatnya.

Daehyun terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah membereskan tempat tidur sementaranya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan mencuci baju Daehyun langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi.

"Yongie? sudah bangun?" sapa Daehyun ketika mendapati adiknya tengah memasak pancake untuk sarapan mereka.

Yong In tampak sibuk dengan masakannya dan mengabaikan kakaknya.

"Haah~ tau begini aku biarkan saja namja itu pingsan di sana dan membiarkan dia mati kedinginan." Daehyun berjalan ke arah lemari peralatan, mengambil teko dan memasukkan 1 kantong teh kedalamnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuhhh..."

Daehyun tampak menarik ujung baju putihnya untuk membersihkan sisa bersinnya tadi namun Yong In sudah menyodorkan tisu dan menggeleng kuat.

"Oppa, mianhe. Aku tak seharusnya begitu." Yong in tampak menudukkan kepalanya dalam, tanda penyesalan yang dalam.  
Dalam hati Daehyun tersenyum karena adiknya pasti akan selalu minta maaf dan mengakui salahnya.

"Gwenchana. Mianhe, oppa hanya tak ingin kau menjadi gadis yang egois. Arra?"

"Ne, arraseo oppa."

"Cha, kita sarapan. Oppa akan membangunkan dia dulu."  
Yong in hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan menata meja makan.

Daehyun tampak ragu ketika dia sampai di depan kamarnya.

'Apakah aku harus mengetuknya atau-'

CKLEK

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakan sosok namja yang terdampar di rumahnya.

"Emh..apakah kau masih sakit?" tanya Daehyun kikuk.

"Em."

Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir penuh milik namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Daehyun.

"Ah, baiklah. Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu Yong in sudah menunggu." terang Daehyun sembari berlalu kembali ke dapur.

Namja itu menarik ujung baju Daehyun, Daehyun yang kaget segera berbalik dan mendapati wajah namja di belakangnya tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Di mana toiletnya?" tanya namja itu masih dengan wajah stoic.

"Disana," tunjuk Daehyun ke arah kamar mandi.

"Eum."

Namja itu bergegas berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, rasanya badannya sudah tak enak semenjak semalam.

"Hei, tunggu. Mandilah dan setelahnya baru sarapan. Handuknya ada di rak dan pakai bajuku di kamar ganti." terang Daehyun sembari berjalan ke arah dapur.

Dalam hati Daehyun merasa lucu dengan kejadian tadi,

'gengsi namja manis itu tinggi sekali rupanya' batin Daehyun.  
Tunggu! dia bilang namja itu kenapa? Manis? Daehyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Yong in tampak bingung melihat kakaknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sampai tak sadar dirinya sudah sampai ruang makan dan menabrak meja makan.

"Aw.."

"Oppa, kepala oppa sakit? kenapa di putar-putar begitu?" tanya Yong in polos.

"Heheh, gwenchana." balas Daehyun.

Tak lama kemudian namja yang mereka tunggu datang, dengan kaos putih polos dan celana pendek selutut berwarna senada membuat dirinya semakin manis. Daehyun tampak tak berkedip melihat namja itu, Yong in yang menyadari itu langsung menendang kaki Daehyun dari bawah meja.

"Aw...Yongie, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Daehyun sembari mengelus kakinya.

Yong in hanya tersenyum jahil sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Daehyun.  
Yong in yang semula duduk tampak berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah namja yang semalam bertengkar dengannya.

"Jwisonghammida, karena tidak sopan semalam." ucap Yong in meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana, mianhe aku yang tidak seharusnya membentak kakakmu."

"Ehm. Baiklah ayo kita berteman. Aku Jung Yong In, oppa siapa?" tanya Yong in sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Yoo Youngjae." balas namja itu sembari menjabat tangan Yong in.  
Youngjae tampak menarik seulas senyum di bibirnya, merasakan perasaan hangat merayap di dadanya.

Daehyun yang melihat interaksi kedua makhluk di depannya tampak hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.  
Oh, ayolah sejak kapan adiknya yang emosinya bisa melebihi gunung ter aktif di dunia, dengan sangat sopannya meminta maaf dan mengajak berteman? dan lagi, namja itu bukannya semalam dia galak sekali? tapi lihatkah sekarang pipi bulatnya tampak merekah dan bibirnya tampak menyunggingkan senyum manis yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"OPPA!"

"YA?" teriak Daehyun kaget, dia melihat sekarang Youngjae dan Yong in menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Eh? emh..ada apa?" tanya Daehyun berusaha menutupi semburat merah di pipi coklat susunya.

"Youngjae oppa bertanya padamu," terang Young in sembari memotong pancakenya.

"Yaa ada apa?" tanya Daehyun ke arah Youngjae. Manik foxynya bertemu dengan manik hazel Youngjae.

DEG

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Daehyun terpesona dengan wajah Youngjae rasanya saat itu waktu berhenti dan hanya ada mereka berdua di tempat itu.

"Ehm."

Daehyun dan Youngjae langsung menunduk bersamaan, pipi keduanya tampak merona malu.

Akhirnya mereka melakukan sarapan dalam diam. Hanya sesekali Yong in tampak bertanya ke pada Youngjae tentang masakannya.

"Ah, ini enak sekali. Gomawo Yongie." ucap Daehyun sembari membereskan piring kosong yang ada di meja.

"Hemh. Oia oppa, aku ada acara hari ini. Oppa mau kemana?" tanya Yong in.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mengantar Youngjae." jawab Daehyun sembari melirik sekilas ke arah Youngjae.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, hati-hati ne, Youngjae oppa juga."Yong in tampak berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mengambil tasnya dikamar.

"Oppa, aku pergi." pamit Yong in sembari membuka pintu depan.

"Ne, hati-hati Youngie." sahut Daehyun.

BLAM

Suara debaman pintu menyadarkan kedua makhluk yang entah sejak kapan saling menatap satu sama lain.

Youngjae yang sadar segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.  
Sedangkan Daehyun menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Gomawo."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tak tau apa jadinya aku jika-"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik ku antar kau pulang. Orang tuamu pasti cemas sekarang."

"Aku tidak punya orang tua."

"Ah, mianhe."  
Suasana di ruangan itu tampak berubah menjadi tidak nyaman, mereka bergelut dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" ajak Daehyun.

"Emh."

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke luar.

Suasana liburan musim panas begitu terasa, taman di dekat perumahan yang Daehyun tinggali tampak ramai, banyak yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berjalan-jalan bersama keluarganya.

Mereka memilih duduk di bawah pohon, yang menghadap langsung ke arah air mancur.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan membeli minuman." Daehyun tampak melangkahkan kakinya kearah mini market.

Youngjae yang di tinggal sendiri tampak melihat sekelilingnya.  
Ia mulai membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia dulu ketika masih bersama orang tuanya.

"Haah~" dia tampak menghela nafas lelah, semenjak kejadian itu hidupnya berubah.

"Hei jangan melamun." panggil Daehyun sembari menyodorkan minuman ringan ke arahnya.

"Hm, gomawo." balas Youngjae sembari menerima minuman yang di ulurkan Daehyun.

"Emmh, di mana rumahmu? apakah kau masih sekolah?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae masih terdiam, bagaimanapun Daehyun tidak boleh tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Aku harus pergi. Mana ponselmu?" tanya Youngjae.

"Hah?"

"Ponselmu." ucap Youngjae lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Daehyun bingung.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi." Youngjae beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi.

"Hey, tunggu." Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat, ada perasaan tak rela menyelimuti hatinya.

"Berikan ponselmu." ulang Youngjae. Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya ke Youngjae.  
Youngjae tampak sibuk mengetik dan setelahnya memberikan ponsel itu kembali ke Daehyun.

"Aku pinjam bajumu. Aku pergi."

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Youngjae. Daehyun hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika sosok Youngjae sudah tak ada lagi.

Drrrt...Drrtt...

Ponsel Daehyun tampak bergetar dan tampak sebuah pesan baru masuk.

From: Youngjae

Gomawo sudah menolongku.

Daehyun tampak berjingkrak gembira dan dia pun membalas pesan Youngjae.

To: Youngjae

Cheonmaneyo. Aku senang bisa membantumu.

Daehyun tampak melanjutkan kegiatannya duduk di bawah pohon sembari menikmati suasana pagi itu.

.

.

.

.  
"Dari mana saja kau?!" suara berat itu tampak menginterupsi langkah Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan tugasmu hah?! apa kau mau menyusul kedua orang tuamu ke neraka?!" teriak laki-laki tua dengan setelan jas mewah di tubuhnya.  
Tatapannya penuh intimidasi seolah-olah hanya dengan menatap mata elangnya kau akan hancur dalam sekejap.

Youngjae hanya diam dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencoba mengabaikan perkataan pedas pamannya.

"Kau tau, kau hanya sampah. Sama seperti ibumu. Karena pelacur itu kakakku harus menanggung penderitaan dalam hidupnya. Di usir dari rumah dan hidup miskin hanya demi perempuan jalang itu." monolog laki-laki itu.

Youngjae merasakan gemuruh di dadanya, ingin rasanya dia menyobek mulut orang yang seharusnya dia panggil paman itu. Yah hidupnya berubah setelah orang tuanya mati karena keracunan saat umurnya masih 6 tahun, Youngjae bisa selamat karena dia saat itu masih ada di sekolahnya.

Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, bahkan ingatan di mana kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku di peti mati masih sering menghantuinya.  
Di bawah didikan pamannya Youngjae selalu di siksa, pukulan tendangan dan makian kasar adalah makanan sehari-harinya.  
Ingin rasanya Youngjae menjerit dan mati saat itu, tapi rasanya ia belum berani melakukannya.

BLAM

Youngjae membanting pintu kamarnya, ia menangis di balik pintu rasanya beban hidupnya terlalu berat untuk ia lalui sendiri.

.

.

.

DaeJae

.

.

.

.

Musim panas telah berganti menjadi musim semi, selama itu pula Youngjae dan Daehyun sering bertemu. Bahkan Youngjae sering membantu Daehyun bekerja di bengkel milik kakak Jong Up, teman kuliah Daehyun.

"Annyeong," sapa seorang namja dengan tampang gengster dan namja tinggi putih dengan wajah imut ketika memasuki bengkel milik kakak Jong up.

"Eoseo oseyo." jawab penghuni bengkel.

"Jongupie hyung, Daehyun hyung ini kami bawakan chese cake dan ice coffe." ucap namja tinggi yang kini tampak menata makanannya di meja.

"Oaaaaaa chesecake! Zelo-ya kau tau saja aku lapar. Gomawo ne?" Daehyun bergegas menyerbu chese cake yang ada di piring, tak memperdulikan yang lainnya.

"Ah, Yong guk hyung, Zelo-ya kenalkan dia teman Daehyun hyung, namanya Youngjae."

"Annyeong Youngjae-ya, panggil aku Yong guk hyung," ucap Yong guk sembari menunjukan gummy smilenya.

"Hallo hyung, aku Zelo." Zelo membungkuk memberi salam.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." balas Youngjae diiringi senyum manisnya.

Drrt...Drrrt...

"Ah, maaf ada telfon. Aku permisi sebentar." Youngjae bergegas ke luar bengkel untuk mengangkat telfon.

CLIK

"Cepat pergi ke hotel sakura. Aku akan menemuimu disana. Ada clien yang harus kau tangani."

PIIP

Sambungan telepon terputus. Youngjae hanya menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Meloby para pengusaha untuk menanamkan saham di perusahaan pamannya itu adalah masalah gampang tapi ada alasan lain kenapa dia selalu saja menyimpan obat tidur di sakunya setiap kali akan bertemu dengan clien pamannya itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi." pamit Youngjae buru-buru.

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya bengong melihat Youngjae yang berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Daehyunie dia kenapa?" tanya Yong guk yang kini menyalakan dvd player.

"Entahlah." balas Daehyun yang masih asik melahap chese cake kesukaannya.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae tengah berdiri di trotoar, tengah menunggu taksi tapi sebuah van hitam berhenti tepat di depannya, dua orang berbadan besar keluar dari dalam van dan segera menyeret tubuh Youngjae untuk masuk ke mobil.

"LEPASKAAN AKU! KALIAN MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA?!" teriak Youngjae sembari menendangkan kakinya kearah orang yang memegangi tangannya.

"Hai~ manis, masih ingat denganku?" sapa seseorang dari bangku sebelah kemudi.

"Bius dia." perintah laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"KAU-"

Belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya Youngjae sudah pingsan karena di suntik obat bius.

.

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Daehyunie! gwenchana?" tanya Yong guk panik ketika Daehyun memecahkan piring bekas chese cake yang hendak ia singkirkan.

"Hyung, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" ucap Daehyun dengan wajah penuh ke khawatiran.

"Ada apa? apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Zelo.

"Entahlah Zelo-ya."

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelfon Youngjae, entah kenapa firasat buruknya tertuju pada Youngjae.

'Tidak di angkat'

Daehyun mengulangi panggilannya tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mengangkat.

.

.

.

"Bangun kau bocah tengik!" teriak sosok laki-laki tua yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan sebuah cambuk di tanganya.

Youngjae membuka matanya, di lihatnya sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kamar sebuah hotel, dia berusaha bangkit namun badannya terasa sulit utuk di gerakkan.  
Kedua tangan dan kakinya ternyata telah diikat di setiap sisi tempat tidur.

Terpaan AC membuat dia sadar bahwa dia sudah tak memakai apa-apa di tubuhnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK SUDI DI SENTUH OLEH TANGAN BUSUKMU!" teriak Youngjae.

CTAR

"ARRGHH!"

"Hahahha, apa kau bilang?! kau pikir kau bisa lepas dari sini? jangan bermimpi! Tenang saja aku akan lembut padamu, rileks saja." ucap laki-laki tua itu sembari menyabetkan cambuknya ke arah dada Youngjae.

"Aku tidak sudi! lebih baik kau bunuh aku!" Teriak Youngjae.

Drrrt...Drrtt

Daehyun calling

Suara dari ponsel Youngjae tampak menggema di kamar itu.

"DI TERIMA!" teriak Youngjae.

Laki-laki tua yang ada di samping ranjang masih belum menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Youngjae.

"Mengirim alamat!" teriak Youngjae lagi.

"Hei kau sudah gila? kenapa berteriak sendiri. Hahaha, lebih baik kau simpan suaramu untuk berteriak saat aku memasuki lubang sempitmu." ucap laki-laki tua itu diiringi senyum setan di bibirnya.

Laki-laki itu mulai melakukan aksinya, ia menaiki tubuh polos Youngjae, dengan tangan kekarnya ia mulai membelai wajah Youngjae yang di balas dengan gelengan kuat dari Youngjae.

"Tenang sayang, aku akan pelan-pelan. Lagi pula pamanmu sudah menjualmu padaku dengan harga yang cukup murah. Jadi kau harus melayaniku! Arra?"

"Mati saja kau!" teriak Youngjae yang masih saja berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya.

Laki-laki tua itu malah tertawa dan mulai menciumi wajah Youngjae.

CUIH

Lagi-lagi Youngjae meludahi wajah laki-laki tua itu.

"KAU!"

"Lebih baik aku mati! Jangan sentuh aku!"

SRET

"Arrgh.."

"Kau kira aku akan terus kasihan padamu hah?" Laki-laki itu dengan kasar menarik rambut Youngjae sampai kepala Yongjae menengadah menghadap ke arah laki-laki dengan nafas bau rokok bercampur alkohol itu.

Laki-laki tua itu mencium bibir kissable Youngjae dengan kasar, menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau sudah meludahiku." ucap laki-laki tua itu.

Tangan kirinya masih menahan kepala Youngjae, sedangkan tangan kanannya merayap ke bagian tubuh bawah Youngjae dan bermain di sana.

"Ehh...Kaaauu...Bajing..aahn."

"Hahaha nikmati saja sayang, kau pasti akan-"

BRAAAK

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"ANGKAT TANGAN."

Laki-laki tua dan juga Youngjae tampak terkejut ketika segerombolan polisi mendobrak masuk kekamarnya.

"Youngjae!" Teriak Daehyun sembari menerobos kepungan polisi yang kini menyeret laki-laki tua itu untuk di giring ke kantor polisi.

Youngjae menangis ketika melihat Daehyun datang dengan teman dan juga para polisi.

Daehyun bergegas menutup tubuh Youngjae dengan selimut, Jong up dan Yong guk segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Youngjae.

Zelo yang shock hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan air mata yang terus jatuh dari manik hitamnya.  
Daehyun segera membawa tubuh lemas Youngjae ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Youngjae yang masih saja terisak di dadanya.

"Ssst...uljima..aku disini." Daehyun tampak membelai surai lembut Youngjae, sejujurnya hatinya sangat sakit ketika mendapati Youngjae dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yong guk dan Jong up menghampiri Zelo yang tengah terduduk sembari terisak di depan pintu.

tak lama, suara isakan Youngjae tampak berangsur menghilang, Daehyun dengan hati-hati menarik tubuh Youngjae untuk melihat keadaanya.

"YOUNGJAE!" Teriakan Daehyun membuat Yong Guk dan Jong up segera berlari ke arah Daehyun.

"Ada ap- "

"UWAAAAAAA!"

BRUG

Zelo yang ikut melihat keadaan Youngjae jatuh pingsan ketika mendapati Youngjae mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya.

"Daehyunie kita harus membawa Youngjae kerumah sakit. Jongupie kau gendong Zelo. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil."

Daehyun bergegas membungkus tubuh Youngjae dan membopongnya bridal style.  
Darah segar terus keluar dari hidung Youngjae, kulit putihnya semakin pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.  
Jong up menggendong Zelo di punggungnya dan ikut berlari di belakang Daehyun.

Daehyun terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu IGD dengan wajah penuh kegelisahan.  
Yong guk dan Jong up masih berusaha menyadarkan Zelo yang masih pingsan di mobil.

CKLEK

"Daehyun-ssi?" panggil Eisa yang keluar dari IGD.

"Ne Eisanim, bagaimana keadaan Youngjae? apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Daehyun panik.

"Tenang Daehyun-ssi, Youngjae-ssi baik-baik saja. Dia punya riwayat anemia jadi saat dia tertekan dia akan mengalami pemecahan pembuluh darah. Kami akan memindahkan dia ke rawat inap untuk pengecekan selanjutnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Kamsahammida euisanim." ucap Daehyun sembari membungkukkan badannya.  
Setelah mengurus administrasi dan pemindahan kamar, Daehyun kini terlihat duduk di samping tempat tidur Youngjae di temani Yong guk, Jong up dan Zelo.

"Zelo-ya, gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun yang melihat Zelo tampak seperti mayat saking pucatnya.

Zelo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Jong up, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat karena shock tadi.

"Zelo-ya sebaiknya kau pulang dengan Jong up, istirahatlah di rumah. Biar aku dan Daehyunie yang disini." Perintah Yong guk sembari mengacak surai lembut milik Zelo.

Zelo menengadah melihat ke arah hyungdeulnya, matanya tertuju kearah Youngjae yang masih tertidur dengan selang infus yang menancap di tubuhnya.  
Jong up tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi Jong up segera memapah Zelo untuk keluar dari ruang rawat inap Youngjae ketika mendapati raut muka Zelo seperti hendak menangis lagi.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu, salam untuk Youngjae hyung."

"Ne, josimhi Jongupie, aku titip Zelo padamu." ucap Yong guk.

"Ne hyung." balas Jong up.

.

.

.  
DaeJae

.

.

.

Sudah 1 minggu Youngjae di rumah sakit, tapi selama itu pula ia masih saja diam. Hanya Yong in yang bisa sedikit menghiburnya dengan celotehan khas anak sekolah.

"Oppa, kapan oppa sembuh? aku mau minta di ajari membuat origami." rengek Yong in dengan gaya childishnya. Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam milik Yong in.  
Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Daehyun, bibirnya yang tebal dan penuh, matanya yang bulat dengan iris foxy yang in memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dan kulit putih susunya terlihat pas dengan tubuh mungilnya. Sedangkan Daehyun memiliki surai madu dan kulit coklat susu.

Youngjae sadar, Daehyun pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya, setiap malam Daehyun diam-diam menangis sembari memeluk dirinya.  
Betapa dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Padahal Youngjae sadar tanpa Daehyun mungkin dia sudah bunuh diri sekarang.

Yong in yang mulai mengantuk tampak tertidur di sofa, sedangkan Daehyun belum datang hari ini.  
Padahal sudah jam 12 malam tapi Daehyun belum juga datang menjenguknya.  
Youngjae diam-diam menitihkan air mata, apakah Daehyun sudah lelah menunggunya untuk bicara? apakah sekarang Daehyun akan meninggalkannya? semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

Hiks...Daehyunie...

CKLEK

Sosok namja dengan surai madu yang tengah menenteng paper bag tampak memasuki kamar Youngjae.

"Youngjae-ya, Gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun panik saat mendapati Youngjae tengah menangis sembari memeluk boneka tedy besar milik Yong in.

"Hey, kenapa? apakah ada yang sakit? di mana?" tanya Daehyun sembari mengelus rambut Youngjae.

Youngjae berusaha untuk duduk, dengan di bantu Daehyun Youngjae akhirnya bisa duduk dengan bersandarkan boneka tedy.

Youngjae menarik jaket hitam yang di kenakan Daehyun, ia membenamkan wajahnya di perut Daehyun.

Daehyun kemudian menarik wajah Youngjae dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Youngjae, menarik sosok ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya, meredam suara tangisan Youngjae yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

"Uljima, mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe. Gara-gara aku tak bisa menjagamu-"

"Aku...me..rin..hiks..du..kan..hiks..mu!" Youngjae tampak berbicara dalam tangisnya, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan Daehyun untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Emmhh...Mianhe, aku ada kelas tambahan dan tadi Yong guk hyung memintaku untuk mampir ke cafe mengambil chese cake. Kau mau?"  
tawar Daehyun sembari mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi bulat Youngjae.

"Hiks..hikss.."

Daehyun mengelus rambut Youngjae dan kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut.  
Youngjae tampak membelalakan matanya. Tangisnyapun berhenti seketika karena ciuman dadakan yang Daehyun lakukan.

"Saranghae." bisik Daehyun.

Pipi Youngjae tampak merona sekarang, ini sungguh memalukan tapi di tengah rasa sakit hatinya dia menemukan obatnya.

.

.

.

DaeJae

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun kemudian

Daehyun Pov

Hari ini adalah perform kami di ajang Dallas dance battle, dan lagi-lagi kami mendapat peringkat pertama.  
Aku senang karena Yoo Youngjae sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat dan manis.  
Dia benar-benar manis. Setelah kejadian waktu itu, kami sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya. Dia bilang bahwa jika saatnya tiba maka ia akan ceritakan semuanya.  
Hari ini kami sangat bahagia, Himchan hyung, sosok yang sangat aku kagumi berulang tahun. Kami semua sudah sepakat untuk memberikannya pesta kejutan. Yong guk hyung juga melamarnya malam ini. Aku kagum dengan mereka, walaupun seperti langit dan bumi sifat yang mereka miliki, tapi mereka selalu berbicara dengan hati dan menemukan solusi untuk masalah mereka. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah janji untuk hidup bersama, aku dan yang lain tentu saja sangat bahagia, bagaimanapun mereka sudah seperti sosok appa dan eomma untuk kami.

Jong up dan Zelo mereka masih sama, cinta mereka benar-benar polos. Mereka masih sering meributkan pakaian sampai hal memesan makanan.  
Dan kedua Yeodongsaengku, Yong in dan Ryuzuki dongsaeng Himchan hyung tampak sangat akrab. Dan jangan lupa, mereka adalah para fujoshi dan Banghim shiper.  
Aku pernah tak sengaja mendapati rencana malam pertama milik Himchan hyung yang di tulis oleh Dongsaengnya sendiri Ryuzuki.  
Begitu banyak detail yang ia tambahkan, bahkan sebuah obat rangsang tertulis disana.  
Haah~ aku tak bisa bilang kalau mereka penjahat karena-.

Daehyun POV End.

Normal POV

"Oppa, minum ini." perintah Zuki sembari menyodorkan gelas.

"Apa ini?" tanya Daehyun bingung sembari melihat gelasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Itu cola, minumlah. Ah dan ini berikan untuk Youngjae oppa." Zuki tampak menyodorkan 1 gelas lagi minuman dengan cairan berwarna ungu.

"Ehm baiklah. Aku mau ke kamar, jangan ajak Yong in ke diskotik dia belum cukup umur." guman Daehyun sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya.  
"Ish, oppaaaaa!" teriak Zuki dari depan kamarnya.

Daehyun tertawa sembari memasuki kamarnya, ia senang karena bisa balas menjaili Zuki.

"Ngh."

"O, dia tidur." bisik Daehyun sembari meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

Youngjae tampak tertidur dalam damai, dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih pendek dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam.

Begitu manis dan menggoda.

'Aish apa yang aku pikirkan!' jerit Daehyun dalam hati.  
setelah meminum 'cola' dari Zuki, Daehyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi.  
Sepertinya rambut kecil mulai tumbuh di sekitar bibir dan janggutnya dan dia memutuskan untuk mencukurnya.  
Setelah selesai dan mencuci muka Daehyun memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Rambutnya yang dulu coklat madu kiri berwarna silver, kemeja putihnya hanya terkancing setengahnya dan ada sosok lain yang mengisi cermin itu.

"Daehyunie~~"

GREP

Dengan mata yang terpejam Youngjae memeluk tubuh Daehyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Baby, ada apa? kenapa tubuhmu panas sekali?" tanya Daehyun heran.

Daehyun bergegas membalik tubuhnya dan menempelkan tangannya di kening Youngjae.

"Baby, kenapa hanya tubuhmu yang panas, dahimu dingin." ujar Daehyun bingung.

"Daehyunie~~~ poppo~~~" ucap Youngjae sembari mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daehyun.  
Daehyun menuruti permintaan Youngjae, di tariknya pelan pinggang Youngjae memutus jarak di antara mereka, dengan perlahan Daehyun menempelkan bibirnya, minikmati rasa manis dari bibir kissable Youngjae.  
Suhu tubuh Youngjae terasa semakin panas di kulit Daehyun, Youngjae tampak melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai menggigiti leher Daehyun dengan ganasnya.

"Baby, jangan disini."

"Emggghh...Daehyuniie~ panaass." desah Youngjae dengan mimik yang benar-benar menggoda.

HAP

Dengan sekali angkat Daehyun membawa tubuh Youngjae ke arah kamar mereka. Youngjae masih saja menciumi bibir Daehyun bahkan ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengajak lidah Daehyun bermain. Kakinya dengan santai mengapit pinggang Daehyun sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk meremas rambut Daehyun.

"Baby~ ini..."

"Daehyunie~ sentuh aku. Aku menginginkanmu Baby. Jebal~" erang Youngjae.

Daehyun POV

"Daehyunie~ sentuh aku. Aku menginginkamu Baby. Jebal~"  
Ah, apakah itu terdengar seperti permohonan atau perintah? jujur saja aku memang menunggu saat-saat dia manja kepadaku, tapi aku yakin dia dalam pengaruh obat.  
Dengan pelan aku menurunkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, masih dengan keganasan yang luar biasa ia tampak ingin memakan bibirku.  
Sejenak kulirik meja dan voila! Gelas yang di berikan Zuki sudah kosong.  
Aku mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak mengantisipasi kejadian ini.  
Apakah ini bencana atau berkah?

"Hiks..Hiks."

"Hey, Baby? kenapa menangis?" tanyaku sembari mengelus surai hitamnya yang selalu terasa halus di tanganku.

"Hiks...Kau tak mau melakukannya denganku kan?" ujarnya.

Ah, dia merajuk dengan mata sembab dia membuang pandangannya tak mau melihatku.  
Dia benar-benar menggoda dengan gemas aku memajukan tubuhku untuk mencium puncak kepalanya.  
Aku mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolakmu baby?" bisikku.

Aku memulainya dengan perlahan mengecup pelan setiap sisi wajahnya.  
Dia tampak bergetar di bawahku, dengan gerakan seduktif aku mulai menjilat cuping telinganya.

"Siluetmu yang indah cukup mencekikku,  
Manik hazelmu yang menatapku dalam membuatku terjatuh dan terbuai akan pesonamu.  
Aku benar-benar menginginkan tubuhmu baby," aku berbisik di telinganya, terlihat bahwa dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku. Aku kembali menyusuri wajahnya, aku tak pernah puas hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Dari hatimu yang tersembunyi yang telah menatapku  
Aku ingin memastikannya, perasaan cinta yang kau kirim untukku, apakah itu nyata baby?" tanyaku. Aku melihat bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan menarik tengkukku ke arahnya, menciumku dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu.  
Dengan perlahan aku menyentuh tubuhnya, mencoba merasakan setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya.  
Kini tubuh kami sudah sama-sama polos, aku benar-benar mengaguminya, kulitnya bersih dan harum membuatku mabuk akan pesonanya, membuatku tak bosan untuk mencium dan menyesap rasanya.  
Dia terlihat kesakitan saat aku melakukannya, dengan perlahan aku mulai memasukkan milikku ke dalam tubuhnya. Terasa sangat sempit, tapi dia tetap bertahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sembari menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Aku mencoba membantunya dengan mencium bibirnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.  
Ini benar-benar tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Dia meleguh keras sembari meneriakkan namaku, dan saat kenikmatan itu mencapai puncaknya aku memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang aku alami.

Daehyun POV End

"Daehyunie~" panggil Youngjae yang tengah memainkan puting Daehyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eugh..ss..yaa..baby.." Daehyun menjawab panggilan Youngjae sembari mendesah karena titik sensitifnya di sentuh terus menerus.

"Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya." guman Youngjae yang kini merubah posisinya dengan melingkarkan tangan Daehyun ke perutnya.

"Katakan baby, aku akan mendengarkan." balas Daehyun yang kini mulai menyamankan tubuhnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae.

"Jadi orang tuaku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun karena keracunan makanan. Karena yang ada di seoul hanya adik ayahku maka aku di titipkan di sana. Awalnya aku kira dia orang yang baik tapi ternyata dia malah menyiksaku." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ini sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

"Dan setelah aku berumur 17 tahun pamanku selalu memanfaatkanku untuk meloby para cliennya. jika aku tidak mau maka dia akan mengunciku di loteng selama berhari-hari. Akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah cara untuk menghindari cliennya yang berbuat macam-macam padaku, dengan cara membuatkan mereka kopi yang sudah aku beri obat tidur." daehyun mengelus pelan kepala Youngjae dan masih setia mendengarkan penjelasnya.

"saat itu aku sudah memiliki firasat buruk ketika ahjussi menelfon dan memintaku datang kesana, entah kenapa hanya namamu yang terlintas di benakku. Saat aku sedang menunggu taxi aku menyetel ponselku dengan mode auto voice reply agar memudahkanku jika terjadi sesuatu. Dan-"

Daehyun membungkam bibir youngjae, ia sudah tak tahan mendengar lanjutan kisah kelam seorang Yoo Youngjae. baginya Yoo Youngjae cukup seperti sekarang menyayanginya dan menjadi bagian tubuh dan jiwanya.

"Baby mulai sekarang hanya kau dan aku. anggap saja semua ujian yang Tuhan berikan kepadamu sebagai sebuah berkah karena setelahnya kau bisa hidup dengan baik." terang Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum dan bergumam bahwa ia sangat mencintai Daehyun.

Malam itu mereka akhiri dengan saling menyentuh dan terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka.

sebuah cinta itu tak pernah melihat apakah kau buruk atau baik

manis atau pahit

bagaimana masa lalumu itu tidaklah penting

bagi sebuah cinta yang tulus, cukup berusaha menjadi yang terbaik kedepannya itu sudah cukup.

END

FF apa ini?! mianhe readerdeul karena ff ini abal ini terinspirasi dari lagu Body n Soul dan juga vid Daejae moment. Kata-kata pembuka di ff ini itu adalah ungkapan perasaan Daehyun ke Youngjae di sebuah acara radio tapi aku ga tau di mana. cuma beberapa bagian aku edit agar sesuai.

ok lah tolong review yaa readerdeul! next project pengennya jonglo semoga ada waktu buat bikinnya. oia ini bisa di bilang sekuel dari hime's day loh. hehehe

akhir kata gomawo buat kalian yang udah mau baca ff ku.

pai pai.


End file.
